The Kingdom Keepers: Love or What?
by Jaina.Jedi.Girl
Summary: This is post-Disney In Shadow, and does contain some spoilers. What happens when Finn goes missing? Haha I suck at reviews...
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Yes, I know Ridley Pearson refers to Jess, Amanda's sister, as 'Jez' in the entire KK2 book, but I thought I should give her j

Yes, I know Ridley Pearson refers to Jess, Amanda's sister, as 'Jez' in the entire KK2 book, but I thought I should give her justice and refer to her by her real name. The one Pearson christened her in the first place.

* * *

Amanda gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. I blushed.

"See you tomorrow, Finn," she said softly, her lips barely parting. She closed the door, biting her bottom lip to refrain a smile.

"Bye…Amanda."

"So, gushing over my sister again, are you?" came a voice from behind.

Finn yelped, and jumped to his right. "Jess, what the Mickey Mouse do you think you're _doing_?" Finn cried. After his dates with Amanda, Jess always hid, unseen, in the bushes so that she could make sure Finn wouldn't try to 'make a move' on Amanda. For the past month that Amanda and Finn had been dating, Jess had managed to scare Finn every Friday. It was a good thing it was wearing off a bit now.

Jess ignored Finn's remark and smirked, walking in behind her sister.

"And, by the way—you still haven't answered my question."

"What?"

"If you were gushing over Amanda again. I could tell you were, sorta."

"Well—yeah, I mean, she _is _my girlfriend, Jess. It's not like I like Charlene or something."

"Interesting…"

"What? What'd you dream, Jess?" Finn asked tiredly. He was tired of Jess's mind games—_especially _since she teased him every chance she got.

"Guys, what're you doing?" called Amanda from the second-floor.

"Finn's in love with you!" called Jess. She took off into the house, shutting the door quickly behind her. Finn and Amanda were left alone.

It wasn't as though Finn and Amanda loved each other. They had only dated for a month, and at fifteen, Finn didn't quite know what love was. Was it love that had persuaded him to not say yes to Amanda right away? Or was it mere disinterest?

Finn blushed scarlet while Amanda giggled.

"Finn, don't worry. You don't have to say anything. We've only dated for a month anyway," said Amanda, waving a hand.

"Thanks. To be honest—"

A pale hand grabbed Finn's shoulder and yanked him inside. Jess's hand.

"What the—"

"_JESS!_" someone's voice called from above. Finn ducked as a pillow was aimed near him.

"Sorry, Finn. Aiming for my sister."

"Why don't you two go upstairs and talk so that everyone doesn't realize we live here?" Jess sneered. Finn liked the idea, and walked towards the stairs.

Ice cold froze his body. He felt like an ice cube, and felt as though he were melting. His throat went dry, and he thought he heard a rasping sound: his voice? Suddenly—warmth. And he wasn't feeling as though he were slowly inching towards the floor vertically, either. He felt as though he were lying down, though he couldn't see.

"Finn?! Finn?!" a voice—like an angel's—called out.

"Mhmm?" he said faintly. A sigh of relief.

"Finn, I'm calling Wayne. Jess, get him to the fireplace."

"What? No go…Amanda…Amanda…"

"Finn, I'll be right back, don't worry. It's going to be okay. Hold on, please!"

Running footsteps. More black. Warmth. He felt the melting sensation again, however.

"…called me. Amanda, I think you're meant for him."

"We've hardly gone out. Every Friday, that's it."

"Still. And Jess, thank you for acting so quickly and putting the heating pads on the doors and windows. Very smart. And Finn, thank you for taking my eavesdropping lessons seriously."

Amanda turned to Finn, her eyes lighting up. She kissed him on the cheek—more warmth. And then he blushed. Slowly, he was gaining back to 98 degrees.

"What…happened?"

"Finn!" Amanda cried, and she threw her arms around Finn's neck.

"How long have I been out?" Finn asked, unaware.

"Umm….about half a day. Have you noticed, exactly, where you are?" Amanda asked.

"No." After taking a quick look around, he said, "St. Legend County Hospital?"

"Yes. Your parents went to go and get something to eat."

"Okay. And…what about your parents' story? They didn't catch on? They didn't—"

"Patience, my boy. I'm posing as Amanda and Jess's grandfather. Refer to me as 'Mr. Lockhart' or 'Henry' from now on. And the story is her father passed away two years ago, when she was thirteen, and her mother got a teaching job in Alaska. Amanda and Jess didn't want to leave Orlando, so they stayed with me."

"Good one."

"Haha. I'm Wayne Kresky, Finn."

Just then, Finn felt unbelievably tired. He laid his head down and closed his eyes.

"Tired?"

"You don't know how much."

"Good. And Charlene, Willa, Maybeck, and Philby are safe under DD's watch."

"Good. Erm…Henry?"

"Yes?"

"Can I go to sleep, possibly?"

"Of course, Finn. Every great leader needs to take a break. Philby's in charge for the next twenty-four hours. Well…he basically just makes sure everyone's in order."

"Okay. That's fine. Tell my parents I'm okay and I love them and everything."

"Fine by me. Night, Finn."

"Night, Jess. Amanda."

"Night, Finn," the girls said in unison. Finn fell dreamily asleep, lulled by his last memory: Amanda's beautiful, intriguing eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING: CONTAINS DISNEY IN SHADOW SPOILERS

Finn hadn't been asleep more than ten minutes before he awoke in the Magic Kingdom.

He looked around—this place was now his home. He hadn't been here lately, on account of Philby altering the connections and disallowing the DHIs to enter into the parks. Maybe the Kingdom Keeper wanted to call a meeting? Unlikely. Or was he dreaming?

But Finn wasn't about to ruin his moment; it was too real. He stood where he landed, standing in the middle of the hub. He sighed, listening to the muted buzz of the freeway in the distance, the flapping of a bird, and the lapping waters in the nearby Rivers of America. He hadn't closed his eyes for more than ten seconds before a pair of strong arms grabbed him and held him against themselves. Finn thrashed, elbowing his attempted captor in the stomach, making a run for it. He tried to go all clear, but fear was too strong.

A loud bang, and something white hot whipped his cheek, before he felt the sting and blood that followed. Then he ran, face first into a metal shield, slamming to the floor. He groaned, and tried to flip over, but couldn't breathe from the blood coming from his mouth and smashed nose. He winced, but something hit him hard and Finn was unconscious.

"Philby, I know something's up!" cried Amanda.

"Mandy..." Charlene began. She was uneasy herself. She'd had a crush on Finn since the first day she saw him; her friends considered him her boyfriend, but she could only wish. She didn't like Amanda because the object of Charlene's affections and Amanda were going out. But there was nothing Charlene could do. She'd tried to flirt and win Finn, but the _witch_ had not just Finn, but all the original Kingdom Keepers wrapped around her finger. Charlene hated it. That had been part of the reason for Charlene's change in herself—she wanted to be more like Amanda. The more Amanda got closer to Finn, their leader, the more Charlene wanted to be like her. Nice little Amanda. She tried to be nice, but...

"No, Charlene. Finn's hurt. What if...?"

"What if what? I programmed the server to not cross us over unless the park or we want it."

"Gah! No! Maybe—maybe there was a glitch! Or--" But Amanda had been shut down. The group had met once again at the ice cream parlor; it had been a month from their last adventure in Epcot and the Hollywood Studios. She and Jess had only crossed over that one time; it seemed like a sick answer to her piteous hope to have that adventure again in the parks—that Finn had most likely been taken. That Finn most likely needed rescuing. And though all feared she was right, that their leader needed them, that their _best friend _needed them, no one wanted to admit Philby could have made a mistake.

"Look. Amanda. I don't think Philby's made a mistake; no one does. He's freaking Philby. But maybe, just maybe," Maybeck dropped his voice to a whisper, "Overtakers got into it. So they're tied up, I know. But there are more, aren't they? Others, stronger."

"Maybeck has a point," offered Willa. She swung her long black hair behind her shoulder. She whispered as well. "Anyone can get to those servers. Anyone with a good, confident excuse."

The group looked around at each other.

"Amanda, have you texted Finn? Has anyone texted Finn?" asked Philby. Everyone considered Philby as the new, replacement leader, though no one voiced it. But no one wanted to admit it to themselves, either.

"Of course! That's why I asked you all to come! He always responds. His mother says—his mother—Mrs. Whitman can't wake him up. She and Finn's dad don't know what to do, or where to start. They're the ones that gave me a ride. They're worried sick, we all are! Finn needs us. We'll find out where to begin, we...we need to--"

"To take a little field trip back into the Magic Kingdom. ASAP," said Philby.


End file.
